Ro Ro Kart 8
Ro Ro stages a race across the "Untiverse" (Universe). Plot "Attention all racers, who dare to come across "Ro Ro Kart 8"! You will be facing a number of dangerous and threatening races, which will be a miracle if you survive! The racer with the most points will win The Kahn Kup! So, if you've got the guts and the heart, you just might not have them after this Grand Prix! So deadly racers...Start...Your...Engines!" - Shao Kahn across the speaker before the race. Ro Ro is bored and has nothing to do with his week. Loveolas suggests that he stage a race since Ro Ro likes playing Earthrealm's most played video game, "Mario Kart 8". Ro Ro decides to name his race, "Ro Ro Kart 8" and gathers racers from around the universe and other realms. Racers # Ro Ro Kahn # Bitch Puddin' # Jake Krane # Mace Kahn # Ace Kahn # Loveolas Kahn # Ice Kahn # Kitana Kahn # Mileena Kahn # Shao Kahn # Sindel Kahn # Scorpion # Sub-Zero # Liu Kang # Johnny Cage # Sonya Blade # Jabari Burgess # Rochelle Flame # Vanessa Davis # Nicole Pearson # Love Flame # Sandy Flame # Mandy Flame # Cindy Flame # Sonny Flame # Hector Flame # Kelly Flame # Rain # Raiden # Charles Kahn # Jalen Kahn # Jaylin Boatman # Jalen Dubs # Xavier Bradberry # Chica Kahn # Anaya Kahn AKA Bimbolic Hussie # Dieveon Perfect Richardson # Kennedy Clay # Toy Ro Bo Kahn Vehicles: Karts *Karts are in the order of the respected racer above* # Ro-Kart # Puddin' Pusher # Sunshine Driver # Menacing Muncher # Ace Car # Cupid Kart # Frozen Fiend # Friendly Fanner # Mulching Mother # Royal Ruler # Power Queen # Scorpio # Sub-Kart # China Driver # Famous Cage # Blade Blaster # Phabari Pharaoh # Chelle Flame # Davis Danger # Pouncing Pearson # Cupid Crusher # Sandy Sender # Mandy Mulcher # Cindy Crusher # Sonny Sunny # Hector Keller # Kelly Killer # Raining Ransom # Elder God # Chubby Chaser # J.A.K. # Baller # Bed Bug Buster # The Unwanted # Pussy Power # Bimbo Baller # Lil Perfect # The Joker # Ro Bo Bouncer Vehicles: Bikes *Bikes are limited to some degree* # Tongue Twister # Bitch Bike # Sunshine Cruiser # Mace Pace # Acing Roller # The Love Bike # Ro Bo Bike # Prostitutic Puncher Plot (Continued) The race goes to every city in Outworld and every city in Earthrealm. Ro Ro and Jaylin are at a tie and have to do a tie breaker. The two fight their asses off trying to beat each other. When the two area about to go across the finish line for a photo finish, Ro Ro wins. His bike (Tongue Twister) has a stretchable metallic tongue which was used to win. Jaylin says Ro Ro cheated but the Elder Gods that were the prospectors of the race say it was apart of Ro Ro's vehicle so he wins. The race took a week and Ro Ro passed his time. He goes to his room joyously, sets the trophy on his nightstand and sits on his couch and turns on the portal T.V. He then says, "I'm bored as hell now!"